Krasue
"Never gonna give you up..." -Her possible voice on the phone taunting the player. The Ghost (Also called The Krasue) is the main antagonist of Eyes The Horror Game. She has went through two changes. Appearance: (First Ghost): In this form, she appears as a misted translucent woman, with no facial features. She has a ponytail, and earrings (if one looks closely), and a rather curvy body. When moving around the house, she appears to be looking back and forth. In the mobile, she has the same appearance, but with a different head, and lack of animation. Appearance: (The Krasue): In her final design, she has the appearance of a floating head, with long black hair. Her eyes are blood red, while faintly leaking blood, sharp vampire-like teeth. Her snapping jaws have rips on the cheeks making the mouth look like a large smile, and she has pale skin giving the impression she's dead. Below her neck are dangling organs, resembling two intestines (possibly her esophagus), and her stomach but there is no sign of a heart. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, she is just like her old selves, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player. If the player stays in a room for more than 20 minutes, she will be even faster than before. In the Newbie setting, she is really slow. In the Easy Setting, she has average slowness. In the Normal Setting, she is slightly faster, but still easy to get away. In the Hard Setting she is faster, and due to the game's current update, she can catch the player during mid-escape. In the Nightmare setting, she is a lot faster, and still hard to get away from. If she catches the player going into a room (in the old versions of the game), she will go into the room with the player, but you can still escape as she gets stuck on furniture, or just can't go pass the point. In the 2017 update, if you open a door and just stand there, she can see you when you use an eye but she will just ignore you. She will lose interest in chasing the player if they're in another room, or another floor, but will still attempt to follow the player. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the house, and looking for the player, but over time the will get faster, and faster. The same applies to Charlie. Trick or Treat? Mode: In the Halloween Mode, she works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then the gives her an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, she still works the same. However, her, and the Mansion map can only be accessible in "Trick or Treat?". Double Trouble Mode: In this mode, she and Charlie will both search for the player together on whatever map is chosen by the player. What will make her dangerous sis if the player is distracted by Charlie as she lingers in the halls, making them a deadly duo. Trivia: * The ghost's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's "Krasue", Malaysia's "Penanggalan", ''Indonesia's "''Palasik", ''Bali's "''Leyak" , ''Borneo's "''Kuyang" and Cambodia's "Ahp". * Compared to Charlie, she is still the most dangerous monster in Eyes. * She, and Charlie both have unique designs for ghosts. *In the description for the game, it describes the Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". *Due to the ghost's popularity, she was put in other games by fans. Two of the games being Gynophobia, and Blinding Dark. *In the game's recent update, a phone call can be played in the Printer room. A voice on the phone could be her's. **The voice is her singing the lyrics of Rick Astley's popular song "Never gonna give you up!" in a creepy way. ***She could be singing to terrorize and taunt the player. **In addition, if this is her voice, this means she knew the robber is inside the house already. *If the player for a really long time in Endless Mode, she will be so fast that she will fly by instantly, run into walls, or stay stuck in one area. Gallery: Original Version: Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.32.02 PM.png|In-Game Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 8.52.14 AM.png|Killing the player Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 4.04.37 PM.png|Her old vision Present Ghost: Eyes.jpg|Killing the player AHR0cHM6Ly9iZXJsaW5zcG9yYS5kZS91cGxvYWRzL2ltYWdlcy8wMDVkN2FkMzE3ODA2MjI0NWNlMi5naWY=.gif|Her idle animation 031e09a84df90f7d98ce1b3c0d076b88.png|Full model Krasue 1 1.32.44 PM 1.32.44 PM.png|Her textures 2013-09-21 00010.jpg|Her original vision|link=h 2017: Screenshot 20171104-183819.png|Killing the player Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.24.58 PM.png|In-game (Hospital map) Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.09.45 PM.png|Her current vision 2017-12-07 17.41.05.png|Her enemy thumbnail Screenshot 20171225-222449.png|In the Double Trouble Mode game purchase along with Charlie 2017-12-25 22.54.09.png|In Double Trouble's Mode thumbnail along with Charlie Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Her vision along with Charlie's in Double Trouble (Right) Screenshot 20171225-225300.png|In Double Trouble Mode, along with Charlie Screenshot 20171226-135648.png|Ditto (More clearly) Screenshot 20171207-171848.png|The Krasue in the Endless Mode completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20171226-170052.png|The Krasue in the Endless Mode completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20171226-172159.png|The Krasue in a game mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20171226-172417.png|The Krasue in a game mode's completion (Hospital) Category:Cool Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Female